Un piloto solitario
by Chioberry
Summary: La vida de un trollan que con tan solo enamorarse ya destrozó su mundo :'v (Squonge le pertenece a Filmation y está historia de MIERDA WJSJSJJS la hice por pura diversión)
1. El comienzo..

_**Los personajes de esta historia menos los que voy a nombrar, todos le pertenecen a Filmation (He-man and the Masters of the Universe)**_

_**Disfruten la historia!**_

* * *

_**Uff bueno, como empezar...realmente no se cómo, soy tan bueno contando historias que es una vergüenza que no sepa por dónde empezar.. hay tengo mucho dolor ahora mismo y es por eso que no puedo ver con claridad...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno...de hecho creo que debería empezar por aquí...**_

_Yo, soy Squonge! vivo con mi familia hace mucho tiempo en Trolla, mi madre Clara, es una de las mejores pilotas en la flota de Trolla, no cualquier trollan sabe manejar tan bien una nave como ella!_

_Desde pequeño ella me enseñó todo lo que sabía, realmente comparto su mismo gusto! amo muchísimo volar!_

_Luego está mi padre Roy en cambio es un buen mago, lo ví pelear en una batalla amistosa contra el jefe de la academia de magia, Montork! y enserio! enserio!!! le hizo muchooo frente! pero Montork es demasiado habilidoso y realmente sabe_

_ lo que está haciendo en cada uno de sus hechizos en detalle. Aunque le tengo fe a mi padre, se que algún día logrará vencerlo!_

_Yo en cambio...pues..soy un piloto, no tan popular...pero participe en muchas carreras de naves y siempre salía segundo o primero y eso gracias a mi mejor amiga Lyrin._

_Lyrin, una gran amiga y una gran rival.. es una buena chica después de todo, pero es muy varonil para ser una chica, aunque no me quejo! ella siempre estuvo a mi lado y vamos en las carreras compartiendo quien gana a quien, es muy divertido! ella fue mi amiga desde pequeños y de un principio sabía que iba a ser una rival magnífica._

_**Pero...mejor centremonos más en el principio..**_

**Normal Pov***

_Un pequeño trollan se encontraba huyendo en los pasillos de la academia de magia, estaba desesperado. Squonge hizo todo lo que pudo para huir pero tropezó con algo por ir demasiado alto hasta caer al suelo._

_Bully: Vaya, Vaya...pero mira a quien tenemos aquí? Si es el mentiroso de la escuela_

_Bully2: Miente para creerse especial no es así? nadie le presta atención a este idiota -Agarran a Squonge de su ropa-_

_Squonge: N-No! por f-favor no me lastimen..no puedo ir lastimado a clase.._

_Bully: y eso que importa idiota?!?!? pagarás por mentido hacia donde iba aquella chica_

_Squonge recordó que estaba en clase y veía a una chica algo más grande que el aterrorizada en el pasillo, el le pregunto que le pasaba y ella le respondió que estaba siendo acosada por los bullys y si la encontraban la lastimarian.. Hasta que los vio al frente suyo, los bullys estaban allí buscándola. La chica trollan se fue flotando aterrorizada y los bullys la siguieron. Squonge grito y los bullys se dieron vuelta enojados, el les digo que se había ido por las escaleras. Los bullys sonrieron y siguieron su camino._

_Squonge: -luego de recordar toma algo de coraje y decide contestarles- Ustedes deberían tener más respeto hacia las chicas! -enojado-_

_Bully: GRRR... -le dió un puñetazo a Squonge dejándolo en el suelo y luego lo continuaron pegándole hasta que..-_

_???: DÉJENLO YA!_

_Bully2: -se da la vuelta y sonrie- pero mira quién es, si es el sobrino del jefe de la academia! vienes a hechizarnos pequejaño?_

_???: si van a golpear a alguien que sea de su propio tamaño... -saca una varita de sus pequeñas mangas-*"_

_Los bullys se avanlazaron hacia el misterioso trollan pero este sorprendentemente los dejo en su lugar con su magia, luego escaparon atemorizados.._

_Squonge: -llorando en el suelo- ..._

_???: -se acerca a Squonge- hey...te encuentras bien?_

_Squonge: huh? -se limpia las lágrimas y se sienta con cuidado de los golpes que tuvo-_

_???: déjame curarte, recuerdo que mi tío Montork me enseñó un poco esto -se acerca a Squonge y pone su mano en los brazos del contrario luego transmite un aura de curación y le saca los moretones- Listo!_

_Squonge: G-Gracias..._

**Squonge Pov***

_Ese trollan me salvó, estoy realmente agradecido y...sorprendido, nadie me había defendido antes o hablado conmigo.. ni suelo tener amigos en la escuela..soy demasiado solitario pero este chico me...me..me salvó!_

_???: no hay de que, esos idiotas no saben con quién se meten -se levanta del suelo y le da la mano a Squonge- te ayudo?_

_Agarre su mano, se sentía cálida y transmitía un aura que me hacía feliz realmente.._

_???: Cómo te llamas? -sonrie-_

_Squonge: s-soy Squonge y tú?_

_???: me llamo Orko, Un gusto -le da la mano para estrecharla-_

_Squonge: -la estrecha con una sonrisa-_

_Es la segunda vez que hablo con alguien además de Lyrin, es algo extraño me miedo relacionarme con otros, así que solo miento y pues nadie me molesta...aunque es algo molesto que lo haga de seguro Orko ya lo sabe..._

_Orko: te veo algo triste...las clases ya terminan así que podríamos ir a mi casa y comer algo de pie de arándanos que hizo mi tío de seguro te va a gustar! quieres venir?_

_Yo? siendo amigo del sobrino del mismísimo jefe de la academia? bueno lo conozco de nombre gracias a mi padre pero no lo se... por ahí hago una equivocacion.. aunque mi madre me dice que haga más amigos así que aceptaré.._

**Normal Pov***

_Squonge acepto y juntos salieron de clases mientras hablaban._

_**Esto fue el comienzo de una linda amistad.**_


	2. Un amigo? más bien otra cosa

**_Todo lo que voy a escribir aquí será:_**

**_POR PROPIA DIVERSIÓN _**

**_no sé lo tomen enserio plz x'D_**

**_Los personajes que voy a usar aquí le pertenecen a Filmation_**

**_Disfruten si es que quieren leer esta cosa que hice :u_**

* * *

**Squonge Pov***

_Pasó tiempo desde que es amigo mío, pasamos muchas cosas juntos. Pero aún seguía mintiendo por algo de miedo...no tenía muchos amigos y pues..no me sentía para nada especial, el único que estaba ahí para decirme que al menos creeía en mí porque me conocía incluso mintiendo es Orko..._

_Pero dejé de mentir luego de habermelo encontrado en Eternia ya que el se había ido y me quede con Lyrin en Eternia pero por alguna razón me sentía solo..muy solo, así que fui a visitarlo. El es mi amigo..y lo quiero mucho..digo..realmente nose.._

_Cuando lo fui a visitar conocí a sus amigos en Eternia, eran algo altos y muy diferentes a los trollans pero aún así me agradaban eran buena gente. Por culpa mía en mentir no me quisieron tanto creo..supongo..Orko se enojo conmigo y pues..también me pelee con el pero luego lo arreglamos. Había un criminal en Eternia el cual lo encontré en el bosque, Orko no me creyó pero aún así me acompañó. Fue atrapado por mi culpa y luego He-Man lo salvó..creo que esto de mentir me pone en problemas y creo que comenzaré a no hacerlo. Me despedí de el luego de un rato juntos.. realmente disfrute estar a su lado..me siento..extraño a su lado..realmente no lo se...es..algo loco heh.._

_Termine de verle y luego me fui a Trolla para estar una vez solo de vuelta..._

_Pasó un tiempo pero está vez el fue a Trolla, Lyrin se veía algo contenta de verme alegre hace mucho que no le veo y quería saludarle hasta que..vi..algo.._

_Orko estaba abrazando a una chica, era rubia y de ojos verdes. Se llama Dree Elle, otra trollan algo..bonita supongo..y es la novia de Orko. El me contó y pues..me sentí alegre por el pero...a la vez..triste..no entiendo por qué...por qué me siento triste? Qué me pasa? el por qué me siento triste, celoso, mal...realmente caí en una depresión algo severa._

_No quería salir de mi casa, ni tampoco hacer carreras, mis padres intentaron hacer de todo pero aún así no encontraban del por qué estaban tristes...y yo tampoco. Empeze a ir a un psicólogo. Hablé con el y le conté sobre mis inquietudes, y me dijo algo muy extraño..por qué no vuelves a pensar sobre tu amigo? que sientes de el? cuando lo abrazas, hablas con el, en su compañía._

_Me dije a mi mismo, pff..enserio? a qué se refiere con ello? e-estoy enamorado? de un hombre?!? de alguien de mi mismo sexo?!?!?_

_Me puse a rebuscar, a pensar y realmente quería probar, quería saber si realmente me siento atraído por mi mejor amigo._

_El se enteró que estaba triste y me sentí mejor cuando vino a visitarme y a subirme el ánimo..pero aún así me ponía aún más triste por la novia..._

_Entonces..Y-Yo? estoy enamorado..eso es verdad?...aún así..quiero estar seguro..acercarme y hacer algo que me haga estar seguro de lo que pienso..y siento..o simplemente decirle que me gusta...que quiero ser más que un amigo.._

_**Llegó el momento.**_

_Lo invite a quedarse en mi casa unos días, mi madre no estaba y teníamos la casa para nosotros dos solos, la pasamos muy bien y realmente la depresión que tenía casi se me fue del todo.. hasta que llegó el momento de contarle. Me preguntaba a menudo que me pasa y el por qué estaba triste por ello._

_Pero antes tuve una idea, estábamos jugando justo verdad o reto y hicimos montón de tonterías hasta que se me ocurrió por qué no le retó a darme un beso?_

_Orko: Bien! mi turno tira Squonge!_

_Squonge: (que diga reto por favor...) Verdad o reto.._

_Me sonroje un poco estaba poniéndome nervioso y no quiero estarlo, estoy así cuando estoy cerca suyo...y creo que estoy empezando a ponerme más seguro aún..que m-me gusta un chico._

_Orko: Reto! -Responde desafiante con ganas de ganarle-_

_Squonge: (Bien Squonge...se d-discreto) HMM te reto que me des un beso!_

_Orko se mosqueó un poco, y se sorprendió también, lo ví algo incómodo lo que bajo mis expectativas y me puso más triste de lo que estaba aunque trate de forzarlo._

_Squonge: Eres cobarde Orko? -le sonrió en forma burlona-_

_Orko: N-No! no soy cobarde solo que nunca bese a otro chico y eso..es...**Raro...**_

_Lo mire, se veia nervioso y confunso hasta que se acercó, no pude evitar sonrojarme notablemente pero al parecer Orko no lo notó.. p-por suerte, mi corazón se puso a mil y creo..que ya tengo 100% confirmado que me g-gusta..agh..que voy a hacer como le diré? reaccionará así?_

_Orko: -para chocando respiraciones con el otro- Que tipo de beso?_

_Lo ví desafiante de vuelta y decido aunque también nervioso y demasiado confunso._

_Squonge: En la boca! y sin pañuelos!_

_Orko: e-enserio? que te pasa Squonge! agh..._

_Squonge: OIE me desafiaste a ponerme un vestido de mujer y no te dije nada!_

_Orko suspiro algo enojado y bajo un poco su pañuelo para luego bajar mi bufanda un poco, me sentí más sonrojado de lo común hasta que...lo bese.. fue un beso corto..pero..L-lindo..no me molestaría hacerlo de vuelta realmente..me sonroje muchísimo y creo que Orko tambien solo que..el se encontraba algo confundido._

_Orko: listo! gane! -victorioso-_

_Estaba muy sonrojado, lo bese..me encantaría contarle ahora pero..no lo se..no creo que sea el momento adecuado de decirle..._

_Squonge: la próxima estoy seguro que ganaré yo._

_Orko: nah -me mira desafiante de vuelta-_

_Squonge: ya es muy tarde creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.._

_Orko asintió y durmió en la otra cama de al lado..aunque..sentí por momentos que era el momento de decirle y..creo que lo haré de una manera.._

_Me levanté de mi cama y me acerque a Orko para luego sentarme arriba suyo mientras se acomodaba, este se sobresalto demasiado y me saco de arriba suyo. Creo que lo moleste..agh..en que mierd# estoy pensando?!?_

_Orko: SQUONGE! Q-Que haces?!?!?_

_Squonge: ..._

_Estaba tan nervioso y el tan confuso nunca me habia visto de esa manera, como curioso y asustado a la vez de lo que me pasaba, entonces solo proseguí al siguiente paso, simplemente le agarre el brazo y antes que haga algo de magia lo bese corriendo su pañuelo de vuelta._

_Orko: !!!!!!_

_Agh.. la Cage..pero realmente creo que es una buena forma de...al menos decir lo que siento realmente, continúe besandolo y simplemente Orko, se dejó..me sorprendí demasiado, luego poco a poco empezó a corresponderme como si estuviera curioso de lo que estaba pasando. El beso continuo hasta ser uno apasionado, realmente no quería dejar de besarle aunque sea la última vez que sea mi amigo..me gusta...realmente me gusta desde hace mucho...y quiero dejárselo en claro._

_Termine el beso separando hilos de saliva entre los dos abrí los ojos y el también hasta que...me pegó una cachetada algo fuerte.._

_Orko: Q-QUE MIER#$ PASA CONTIGO?!?_

_Squonge: l-lo siento yo...solo me daba curiosidad besarte..e-eso es todo.._

_Empeze a verlo Nervioso y muy sonrojado, como si estuviera más avergonzado de lo común._

_Orko: oh dios..bese a alguien que no es mi novia... s-soy terrible.. -se pone las manos en los ojos- y además...c-con un chico..e-esto...es **muy raro...**_

_Squonge: O-Orko y-yo..realmente lo siento..Y-Yo..perdón si moleste..agh..para que miento..._

_Orko me miró muy molesto y se levantó de la cama, veía que estaba buscando sus cosas para irse..era ahora o nunca..tengo que decirle lo que siento..agarre su brazo con fuerza._

_Squonge: ESPERA! no te v-vayas...la r-razon por la que te bese es complicada..sabes que estuve triste todo este tiempo y eso es porque..tú me...tú me...g-gustas.._

_Orko volteo a verme demasiado confundido y molesto, y a la vez muy sonrojado. Veía que trataba de decirme algo pero no le salía de su boca._

_Orko: no entiendo..._

_Orko me vio aún más lo que me hizo poner muy sonrojado, como si intentará aclarar lo que sentía de forma burlona o c-cruel.._

_Squonge: Orko...t-tu..desde que somos niños realmente sentí cosas extrañas por ti..al principio no estaba seguro y realmente me hacía ponerme muy mal...incluso cuando estuvimos en Eternia juntos aún me lo preguntaba hasta que..me di cuenta que realmente me gustas y no como amigos...si no como...a-algo más..._

_Orko dejo de mirarme y miro hacia la puerta aunque no se salía de mi agarre.._

_Squonge: si pierdo tu amistad está bien..realmente mereces ser feliz y... e-estar con quién te guste más Y-Yo siento ser así..lo s-siento muchísimo Y-Yo.._

_Orko: agh..ya escuché suficiente.._

_Lo mire, estaba avergonzado y demasiado sonrojado, nunca lo había visto así..._

_Squonge: e-entonces p-por qué me coreespondiste el beso si simplemente podrías haberme sacado de una?_

_Se mosqueó una vez más y se volvió a sentar a mi lado..luego me miró pero a la vez desviaba la mirada muy confundido._

_Orko: me d-daba curiosidad...eso es todo..pero no esperaba e-esto...ni mucho menos viniendo de mi mejor amigo.. -sonrojado-_

_Me acerque aún más y me puse muy a su lado, este me miró muy incómodo aunque no me daba mucha importancia..._

_Squonge: quieres intentarlo una vez más? -le agarre la mejilla y lo bese-_

_Su beso era muy torpe estaba entre corresponderme o no pero simplemente se separó aún estando muy cerca_

_Orko: S-Squonge p-para..muchos sentimientos juntos..._

_Squonge: l-lo siento..._

_Orko: ... necesito un respiro..simplemente déjame dormir..pensaré esto mañana.. -muy sonrojado se acuesta en la cama y se pone la brazada hasta arriba de su cabeza-_

_Decidí dejarlo tranquilo, no se fue y eso es un milagro..aunque también me encontraba feliz...aún no se fue y...creo que realmente me corresponderá a mi gusto...aunque tendré que esperar..._


End file.
